blood_tear_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Sena Sakura
Sena is a member of Blood Tear and is an Elite Hero. He is in a team called The Demon Wolfs and he is dating Karma Ryouma Kasai. Appearance: Sena is very small slim male human which is often misstaken for a girl. He looks to be in his young teens. He has black hair which slidly covers his right eye, blue eyes with unique black tone to them and a youthful, feminine face. Sena is usually wearing white T-shirt, dark green jacket and black trousers. He is always wearing a necklace which is silver with flowers and vines and emerald plus in it. His Blood Tear tattoo is located on his lower back. Sena also has many scars over his body which are mostly healed but still some of them seem to be a bit bloody like if they are new even tho they were created many years ago. Saber-toothed Tiger Form Sena can change at will to a Saber-toothed tiger which is a large cat which has white fur with a pattern of dark vertical stropes. It also has a long curved saber-shaped teeth. Demon Form In his demon form: His skin changes color to pure white color. His hair changes to green leaves and vines as do his clothes. His eyes change to bright green color. His hands change into wooden texture but has green color. Personality: Sena is very shy specially to people who he doesnt know. He is scared of humans because of his own family and it is hard for him to get used to other people (specially humans) but when he does he is not scared of them anymore and shows that he is very kind and always is smiling when they are around. Sena enjoys being with his friends from Blood Tear (speacially from The Demon Wolfs). He likes to draw. He is also scared of dark. Sena loves everything what is sweet. History: Sena is the second and youngest son of the Fifth Emperor, Bōkun Sakura, and the Empress, Yūga Sakura. When he was born and grow a bit older he dint look like a male. He looked more like a girl, his face, proportions, and so on. His father, Bōkun Sakura, always wanted to have sons who look like male so his father dint like him much and he dint pay much intention unlike to his brother, Eikō Sakura. His mother dint pay much intention to him either. His brother was playing a lot with Sena. He even declined many missions in order to be on Sena’s side. As Sena grew older and older his parents were hiding that he was born and who knew they said he was a girl. His father secretly tortured Sena in pitch darkness leaving which were intended to make him act more like a girl. Thanks to this torture Sena had to wear a mask every time someone saw him with only one exception was when he was with his brother. 6 years ago: One day Sena went to a forest and he found there an injured wolf who looked very weird. This wolf had silvery fur with purple symbols on it. This wolf was injured so Sena saved him and when he saved the wolf turned into mist and dispersed. Sometime later he when to the same forest and he was attacked by bandits and left to bleed to his death. Altho a mist raised and there came a wolf a goddess of nature, Kitsune, and she saved him because he saved one of her sons but the cost for saving him was that he wasn’t a human anymore. Sometime later his father somehow found out and he tried to kill him although his brother saved him but he had to expel him in order to save him from his father. As he was expelled he had somewhere to go and he ended up in Qerid. When he was in Qerid he had no one, nowhere to go, nowhere to stay. He had to stay in streets. One day some thugs tried to rape Sena as they thought he was a girl but he was saved by Azura and Karma and he joined Blood Tear after sometime. As he joined Blood Tear Azura created team The Demon Wolfs where Sena is a member. 2 years ago: The Council-headmaster, Phoenix, himself gave them a mission which they accomplished but when they came back they found The Headmaster dead and the knights found the dead and thought it was theme so they had to fight out and they are though as being criminals. Abilities: Sena is one of the rare druids but unlike the other druids he wasnt born in Fey but he got his powers from Kitsune, the goddess of Nature her self. He has demon powers now too which makes his magic stronger. Magic Sena leared and master the way of healing and he is the only known person to be able to heal wounds of a member of The Demon Wolfs because of their Demon powers. Nature magic: Sena is able to control the nature for example force a flower to grow, move nature as he please, and so on. He is also able to enchant his weapons to be power by the nature. Healing Magic: Sena is possible the most powerful Healer in Qerid if not in the world. He is the only one known to be able to heal someone with demon powers. Wild Shape: Sena is able to change into what ever animal he wants if he saw it in his life somewhere before. His wild shape are usually somehow white. He is usually changing into a saber-toothed tiger. He can change into a animal twice a day and with one change he can last 9 hours. Demon form As all the members of The Demon Wolfs Sena is a demon and so he has demon powers. Demon form is his real form which he keeps sealed in his necklace. Power Augmentation: While being in this form, Sena's powers are much stronger and is able to use even powers stronger which he could not use before. His speed and stamina is both restored and increased. Shin no Fukkatsu (復活 True resurrection): This level 9 spell is able after a hour of casting to recreated any body part, organs or even revive someone. Equipment: Necklace: Form: Is silver with emerald plus with silver flowers and vines on it which Sena has on leather strinks two-times around his neck. * This necklace is a seal as it seales Sena's demon powers and its form and if Sena wants he can unseal these powers. * It defaultly incrises Sena's healing powers History: This necklace was given to Sena, by Rosalia and Kitsune, when Kitsune changed Sena into demon. Armor: * It is resistant against flames. Reletionships: Blood Tear: Sena is extramely royal to Blood Tear and maybe his team, The Demon Wolfs, and he is wiling to sacrifice himself to save them or help them in someway. Kadir Zaoy: When they first met Kadir was hiting on Sena and wanted to go on date with him. When Kadir found out he was a boy he stoped. That being said he still is making fun of him because he looks more like a girl and sometimes and a prank Kadir gives Sena some flowers. The Demon Wolfs: Sena is very royal to The Demon Wolfs and is willing to even risk his love to help them. They bought a house together where they can spent their time together. Azura Kurohasu: Sena and Azura have very good reletation ship. Sena even gave her her last name Kurohasu. Karma Ryouma Kasai: Sena and Karma are in love with each other. Nymnin Hallart: unknown... Quidy Niraryd: Qui is usually making fun from Sena that he looks more like a girl but that being said she also shows that she is thinking of Sena like one of her best friends and always is giving him presents when they dint see each other long time or as an excuse to bully him even more. Sakura Empire: Bōkun Sakura Sena is scared of his father and because of him he many illnesses and fears, for example the fear of humans. Bōkun forced Sena to act like a girl for many years. It went so far, that when Bōkun found out he was a demon he tried to kill him but failed. Eikō Sakura Sena is Eikō's little brother. Eikō deeply loves his little brother even thought who he truely is. Sena admires Eikō, and the two of them have the best reletionship in the family even thought Eikō exceled him in order to save him live from their father. Trivia: * According: ** Special skill: Healing, listening to people ** Hobbies: ** Weakness: Karma, hard time saying "no" to people ** Birthplace: Sakura ** What he likes about himself: His small height ** Dream/Hope: ** Regrets: That he din't trust Blood Tear ** The most embarrassing thing in his life: When he confested his feelings to Karma ** What he wants the most right now: To be with ** Favorite scent: ** Favorite food: ** Charm Point: ** The person he respects the most: ** The person he doesn't want to make enemy of: * * * His favorite food are swrrts and food which Karma made. * His favorite color is green. * Sena is scared of humans and dark. * When he is sleeping alone he has nightmares of what happened to him in the past. Quates: * (to Bōkun Sakura) I don't want to be rich... or to be respected by people. The only thing, which I want is to have a place, which I can call home. A place where people, who love mey as who I really am, the people which I love, are.